1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition containing prescribed ingredients.
2. Background Art
Molded articles made of propylene resin compositions are used as parts of automobiles or household electric appliances because they are excellent in mechanical properties such as impact resistance and scratch resistance.
For example, in JP-A No. 2011-256247, there is disclosed improvement in scratch resistance of a molded article made of a propylene resin composition comprising a propylene polymer, an ethylene-α-olefin random copolymer having a specific melt flow rate, a non-fibrous inorganic filler and a fibrous inorganic filler.
JP-A No. 2002-3692 discloses improvement of the scratch resistance of a molded article made of a propylene resin composition comprising a specific propylene-based block copolymer, a specific polyethylene, and a fatty acid amide.
JP-A No. 2008-19347 discloses improvement of the low-temperature impact resistance and the glossiness of a molded article made of a propylene resin composition comprising a specific propylene resin and two ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubbers having specific densities and melt flow rates.
However, any molded articles made of the propylene resin compositions disclosed in these patent documents had room for improvement with respect to scratch resistance, mechanical properties, low gloss, and shrinkage anisotropy, which causes warping deformation.